Fast Food
by droogalix
Summary: All Josef wanted was a meal with a view. What he's got is a boatload of trouble. Rated M for corpses. So far.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Laurelin, again and again.

* * *

There was no unnatural beauty to compare with the sight of the Valley from his speeding car, especially under the stark blue light of a full moon, Josef thought as he wound his way down Mulholland Drive. He'd appreciated the cold steel of impressive bridges and towering skyscrapers, the enormous human effort of ancient pyramids, but the lights that sparkled as diamonds on black leather mesmerized him every time he encountered them. Which was daily, when he was in town. From the wide polished windows of his home high in the hills, he found the sight always calmed him. All that humanity, so obviously present, gave him an overwhelming sense of security, like a baby seeing its mother's breast; food, readily available, at his whim. But his guilty pleasure was the excitement he felt as he drove the curves at a mind-numbing eighty-five miles per.

At least the freshie beside him, who'd been screaming since the tires had screeched around the first curve, seemed to find it mind-numbing, she'd done nothing but shriek for several moments. Clearly, she didn't know what his Ferrari, coupled with his hyper-acute reflexes, could do. He'd have grabbed her by the throat and heaved her over the side, but he was hungry and he hated to wake his girls after three a.m.

He ground the car to an unceremonious stop at one of the few remaining overlooks. Too much sex, too many suicides…all the things the humans did when overly stimulated. All the things he loved about them, stymied. On this point, he was bullet-proof; his long-standing relationship with the officers of his local PD allowed him lots of…_flexibility_ in his own, often questionable, behavior.

The freshie had the nerve to admonish him, again loudly. The buzz her voice had created in his ears was not unlike a migraine, and he momentarily reconsidered the throwing-over-the-cliff scenario. Why had he chosen this one? So many lovely options, but no, he just had to have the AB negative. The one who fought her natural instincts; he could smell her excitement, hear her heart beating fast as a hummingbird's wings. He wished he'd had the forethought to pay attention when she'd told him her name, it was so much more reassuring to humans than "It's okay, _baby_" when offering succor.

As he reached to stroke her hair, he admitted to himself that it wasn't just the blood type; it was the intriguing, almost challenging look in her jade eyes, the wild red hair and the thick, peach-blushed skin. He was a sucker to this day for the Celtic princesses, and curiosity always got the better of him when it came to women.

Her head relaxed into his hand, but her heart was still beating rapidly, and now her breath came more quickly, his stroking fingers finding an erogenous zone she'd never known she had. He slid into the passenger seat, easily rearranging her onto his lap. Her prattling bored him, and he stared beyond her at the vast glittering field of lights. Even her sexual response filled him with disdain; she was loud and crude, normally welcome female reactions, but they were false, her excitement was waning, her scent less obvious and without the element of heat.

She was probably one of those who just liked the piercing, the moment his teeth would break her gently resistant flesh. That was fine, he just wanted to rid himself of her, so he held her shoulders immobile and punctured her neck less kindly than he usually would.

He sensed her moving arm, and slid to his left just quickly enough to catch the stake between two ribs on his right side. "Ow," he said for her benefit. Not that a stake splitting his ribs didn't hurt, but when he looked into her blazing eyes and saw the anger festering there, he wanted her to hear his human voice. "That was unfriendly. Who are you?"

"I bring your death."

"Not tonight."

"_We_ bring your death."

Bored. "Actually," he responded, giving a casual glance at his watch, "All you bring tonight is my midnight snack." He drained her in a moment, and took pleasure at carefully aiming her body into a thicket halfway down the cliff, annoyed at the trouble she'd caused.

He just hated it when he was forced to pollute his favorite landscape with the detritus from his food.

Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate a review, this came out of nowhere under the full moon a couple of days ago. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Josef lay in the cold, moist Alpine air, so thick he was grateful that breathing was unnecessary. The woman who lay beside him shivered. He no longer felt the human instinct to pull her closer, he was all too aware that his body could not warm hers. Yet she had been a pliant source of nourishment, and perhaps his holding her close would satisfy something inside her, if not protect her from the cold. Drawing her closer, rolling her nearly beneath him, he felt a sharp pain, and the dreaded paralysis that accompanied it. With a great effort, she pushed him onto his back, and the woman who had loved him and fed him knelt beside him, a sharp, heavy blade held above her head, ready to swing a deadly arc across his neck.

"I bring your death…"

* * *

As Mick poured his morning glass of blood, he briefly wondered how the coming scene would play out. Exceedingly briefly. With a click of the cylinders, Josef was on his couch.

"Knock-knock," Mick said, tilting his head to one side, eyes fixed blankly on the aluminum appliances he faced. "Who's there?" His head tilted toward his other shoulder.

"Why give me a key then scold me every time I use it?" was Josef's flat response.

"You've been on this earth for more than four hundred years. You expect me to believe that you don't know that friends give each other keys for emergencies?"

Josef didn't even bother to turn toward him. "You've got far more important things to do than teaching me etiquette." He rose to join Mick in the kitchen.

"Do I? I thought I was looking at a day off. Take in the dry-cleaning, vacuum the floor…"

"Can I get some of that?" Josef gestured toward the glass Mick held in his hand. He frowned as Mick placed an empty glass before him.

"Help yourself."

With a sigh, Josef reached into the small refrigerator hidden behind the frosted-glass shelves and did just that. Draining the glass in one distasteful draught, he turned his attention to Mick. "I've got trouble."

"And that makes this day different from every other… how?"

"I do not always have trouble." Josef crossed his arms over his chest, a defiant teenager pouting at such insult.

An undisguised smirk was Mick's tacit reply.

"I do not always have trouble that I bring to you."

"True. So it must be Thursday." Mick finished his breakfast, rinsing both used glasses and placing them in the dishwasher.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You let yourself into my place. Again. On my well-deserved day off. To bring me your inevitably well-deserved trouble. Before ten a.m." Mick paused, the early hour finally registering. "Oh. Okay. Ten a.m."

"Finally, some sympathy from the devil I call friend. I killed someone last night."

"And that's noteworthy… because you missed a day in between murders?"

"Did you have yet another three hour hard-on, on yet another platonic date with Beth last night? Listen, my hairy-palmed friend, do her, or go blind. But don't take that out on me. I've got my own problems."

It was Mick's turn to glower. Okay, maybe he was the source of his own frustration, and Josef had certainly pinpointed the problem. He took a deep breath, letting go his tension. "Is why you killed him the problem? Or is it who?"

"Her. I drained a freshie I picked up at party. She tried to stake me. She said she brought my death. She added 'We bring your death.' And I was pissed because she gave me a terrible headache."

"A freshie tried to kill you?" Mick's eyebrows arched in surprise. Josef always chose new women carefully, and was exceedingly kind to those who provided his meals. "What put you off your game?"

Josef sat, confused and confounded. "I don't know. She seemed normal, willing, and she was certainly not averse to sex and a sip in the coatroom. Then out of nowhere, 'I bring your death.' Okay, she clearly objected to my driving. Maybe that was it." The irony in his voice was not lost on Mick. "But forget her, she's not the problem. The infamous 'We' is." He paused, suddenly weary. "This morning, my inbox held only seven messages. Seven different addresses. All with the same message."

"We bring your death?" Mick asked.

Josef winked as he made a gun-pointing finger. "Bulls-eye. In my private inbox. The one reserved for you and a couple of other close friends… I've given it to maybe ten people, total." He ran his hand through hair that looked as if he'd done it a hundred times that morning.

"So I get Logan's sorry ass out of his basement, sic him on your hard drive and he'll know exactly who these people are in an hour. Or less. Problem solved." He'd get his coveted day off after all.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Josef said wearily.

Mick had heard many weary words from Josef, but there was something more in his mien that deepened his concern. "Just tell me, Josef."

With a long moment's hesitation, Josef said, "It's not the first time I've heard those words."

Mick's first instinct was to laugh. He was willing to bet the farm that someone, somewhere, had threatened Josef's life on a daily, if not hourly, basis for all of his four hundred years. Many of them perfectly justified, Josef being who he was. But the words… "Were they exactly same words?"

Josef nodded. "Nearly a hundred years ago, in the French Alps, in the German language, but yes, the exact same words. Cleverly accompanied by the exact same modus operandi; sex, my evening meal, and then, fortuitously, a stake delivered with an appalling lack of knowledge of anatomy."

"Ignorance saves the day again. I hope you're properly grateful for theirs."

"Grateful? Twice, Mick, strange women got this close," he gestured an inch with thumb and forefinger, "To killing me. Grateful? If they'd succeeded, I'd have deserved it. My severed head would blush in embarrassment."

Mick shook his head in wonder. Only an ego as massive as Josef's could imagine embarrassment as worse than death. "I've got a great idea. Why don't you go home, eat, and sleep. I'll go get Logan after sunset."

Josef moved toward the door, satisfied for the moment. "Please, enjoy driving your dirty clothing about town. Really, Mick. They have pick-up in L.A.," Josef said as the door closed behind him, bravado intact.

* * *

I didn't expect more, but Josef makes a liar of me. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"In three, two, one..."

"A gruesome discovery was made just a half-hour ago. A maintenance worker discovered the headless corpse of a man in the garage of the Beverly Center around three a.m. Police recovered a wallet from the body, apparently containing cash, but without identification. So far, police have yet to determine a motive for this grizzly murder. We will update as more information becomes available. This is Beth Turner, reporting live from the Beverly Center for Buzzwire."

The red light on the camera panned toward the police activity, and Beth handed the microphone to the cameraman haphazardly, already dashing across the concrete toward a detective who was clearly not happy at her approach.

"Detective Langman?" Though her greeting was pleasant, Steve Langman did not look pleased.

"Beth Turner. What do you do, sleep under a squad car?"

"I just move quickly. What else can you tell me?" She maintained the practiced smile that she imagined said, "I'm depending on you for my career, please don't let me down." Or so she hoped.

"Beth, you arrived fifteen minutes after we did. Case solved, perp in the slammer. All in a day's work."

"Can I see the body? Did you find the murder weapon? Come on Detective, give me something and I'll go away quietly."

"Trying to sell me Manhattan again, Ms. Turner?" He shook his head as if to clear it. "What the hell. The head isn't here. Nor was he killed here. No blood and trust me, a with decapitation this place would be splattered like a paintball skirmish. But don't mention me. Now, go away. Quietly." He turned his back to return to the area bustling with activity.

"Wait!"

"Beth, you promised quietly."

"So I can't see the body."

"No."

She considered that the television news vans were just arriving, jockeying for position in front of the police tape, and she already knew something they wouldn't for a couple of hours. She could pad this back at Buzzwire. "Thanks, Steve. I owe you a coffee."

"Yeah, yeah. Cream, no sugar." She smiled at his back. The majors would have to wait for the police spokesperson. She had beaten them to the exclusive, now it was time to beat them to the story.

* * *

Mick liked Logan, he really did. But Logan made him feel as old as Josef. World of Warcraft, Halo 4, Guitar Hero… How an entire generation had come to believe that interaction with machines trumped the company of real people Mick would never understand. And, never, ever again would he drive Logan anywhere. "We're here," Mick said as they pulled up to Josef's door.

Logan leaped from the car, staring up at the impressive house, mouth agape. "Wow, this is some place. Mick, do you think – Hey Mick, wait up!" Logan sprinted toward the door, which was just opening as he reached the top step.

"Hello, Mick, how are you?" Robert asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Good Robert. You're looking well, where have you been?"

"Mr. Kostan thought I needed a vacation. The night skiing in Gstaad is excellent. He is in his office waiting for you."

They made their way down the long hallway, Logan muttering the names of some of the artists' whose work hung there. "Exactly how much money does he have?"

"Not as much as you probably think," Josef responded. "I picked up most of these when the artists were my contemporaries. You must be Logan. Josef Kostan," he said, extending his hand.

"Mr. Kostan, I –"

"Call me Josef." Mick had not exaggerated one bit, Logan was undoubtedly the biggest geek he'd ever met. He had just better be as good as Mick claimed he was. "There's my laptop. I need –"

"Mick filled me in on the way over." He sat in Josef's executive chair, cracking his knuckles like a cartoon character sitting down to play a grand piano. Mick rolled his eyes as Josef winced in mock agony, but soon stopped, mesmerized, as Logan's fingers flew over the keys, lines of code scrolling at seemingly impossible speed across the screen. "Amateurs," Logan said as a list stopped in place on the screen.

"Mick said you were amazing. Clearly, an understatement."

"You told him I was amazing?" Logan grinned like a little kid. "I guess I am, but this was easy. They barely covered their tracks. Five ip addresses originating in San Francisco, two in L.A. I have the home addresses, phone numbers, passwords, and service providers for all of them." He leaned back in Josef's chair with a satisfied grin. "Anything other information I can retrieve for you?"

Mick stared at him, and he gingerly rose from the chair, smoothing the seat as he stood. "Sorry."

"No, sit," Josef said. "Mick, do you need anything else?"

"Print it off, and send it to my phone, Logan. If I need anything else, I'll let you know. If you can do it remotely."

"Oh, sure, I can hack in here… I mean, your security is good, but you do have a few holes that..."

"Can you do something about that?"

Logan's self-satisfied grin said it all. "Of course. A little hardware, tweak the software… Couple of hours, tops and almost no one could get in."

"Almost?"

"Hey, nothing's perfect. But if I could rig an alarm at my place, I could pretty much stop any attack…"

"Are you hungry, Logan?" Josef asked. "I'm feeling peckish, and I hate to talk business when I'm hungry."

Imagining a buffet of blood types, drawn from taps into elegant crystal glasses at an elegant bar somewhere in this house, Logan said, "I could use a snack."

Josef spoke a few words into his phone, and Mick prepared to leave. "I want to get started on the L.A. names," Mick said as he folded the printout into his pocket. He opened the door and three of Josef's beauties swayed their way in, kissing Mick's cheek warmly and smiling brightly at the newcomer, who looked as if he'd achieved Nirvana.

"I'll call when I have something," Mick said, as Josef's laughter followed him down the hall.

* * *

Beth pushed her errant hair behind her ear wearily, sure now that returning to the Buzzwire offices was not the best idea she'd ever had. The only other decapitation murder in L.A. in the last year was some gang-banger who had "accidentally" sent his friend's head flying at a "unity" picnic. The current victim was a well-dressed guy, and she was fairly certain he was white, and probably not a gang member.

Too tired to see straight, she almost logged out, but thought that it wouldn't hurt to look at the video they'd shot at the scene one last time.

Okay, two last times. But it was that second look that netted a possible clue. She'd have to wait until the geeks got in for something solid, but there it was. A car, license plate partially obscured by dirt, parked maybe 30 feet from where the maintenance man found the body.

The Beverly Center didn't have overnight parking, and it wasn't in an employee parking area. She'd stop by the mall again on the way home; see if the cops could give her anything more. Her instincts told her this story was big. And if she ever wanted to leave Buzzwire for a hard news network, a big story was exactly what she needed.

* * *

As always, feedback is both appreciated and welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Laurelin, for beating me about the head until this was right. I_ really_ needed it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Armed with phone numbers, addresses, and a state-of-the-art GPS, Mick felt completely immobilized. Sipping at a glass his new favorite beverage, warmed blood, he pondered his dilemma. Usually, he would be thrilled with the comforting array of information that Logan had made available to him so quickly. What could he do with it all? Yes, emailing threats was a federal offense, and Josef could let the FBI handle it. However, these women knew Josef was a vampire. How many others of their kind did they know about? What pretext could he use to approach them so as not to tip his hand about the nature of his investigation? Surveillance was his only option. Find out where they worked, with whom they associated. He looked once more at the two Los Angeles addresses. Mentally flipping a coin, Julia Wilson won the toss. The lucky lady was about to lose her privacy. He hoped that loss would gain Josef his life.

Too bad Ms. Wilson was hell-bent on destroying Josef. She was exactly the type of woman he would enjoy pursuing. Mick had watched her tall, blonde, athletic silhouette as she had casually tossed her crocodile briefcase into the back of her 750Li, and he'd seen her long, graceful legs step out of the BMW when she'd parked in a prime place in front of the offices of Govberg, Hannaman and Wilson, Attorneys-At-Law. And he had determined that she was _that _Wilson with a quick call that was summarily, if exceedingly politely, refused.

Oh, yes, Josef would love this one, a partner at a prestigious firm, about thirty-five years old, and sleek as a jaguar. Of course, the little matter of threatening him with death was even more perplexing, now that he knew who she was.

On the other hand, maybe he didn't know who she was at all; perhaps she was nothing more than one of Josef's quick meals, furious at her rejection, who had rallied her friends to give Josef a taste of the bitter honey of fear that he so freely doled out. He'd run the photos he'd managed to snap past Josef later. For now, he'd content himself with going home to another glass of blood, and a few hours sleep.

* * *

After a restless night, Beth decided to stop at the garage again on her way to work. Miraculously, and in Beth's mind inexplicably, the car was still there, nearly unnoticeable now, parked amid the cars that carried in the early shoppers. As she bent to take a closer shot of the license plate, she was interrupted by a throaty female voice.

"You're Beth Turner."

"I am."

"Thanks for finding my car."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw your webcast last night. Actually, I see a lot of your work; I spend most of my time chained to a computer. I never thought I'd see my car again, but there it was, not fifty feet from your crime scene."

With a carefully schooled neutrality of expression, Beth assessed the woman's statement and found it clearly unbelievable. A petite brunette in Jimmy Choo's, she was not what Beth thought of as the typical owner of a pre-millennium Ford.

"Glad I could help. And you are…"

"Alexis Bath," she answered, extending a well-manicured hand in Beth's direction. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, keep up the good work. Thanks again for finding my car. I reported it stolen two weeks ago."

Beth watched as the woman started the car and drove off with a wave. Sending the license plate photo to her friend at the DMV, Beth leaned against her own car, wondering whether to call Detective Langman. Maybe she'd hold her curiosity at bay, though how the police had missed an illegally parked car at a crime scene was beyond her comprehension. As she received the text from the DMV, she knew she would wait. She had to know why Ms. Alexis Bath, with a Brentwood address and designer shoes, had told her an unnecessary lie about a stolen car.

* * *

Julia Wilson looked just as perfect leaving her office as she had when Mick watched her enter it twelve hours earlier. Waiting until her car was safely ahead of his, he followed her first to a Pakistani take-out spot, then to back to her Oakhurst condominium. So she liked it spicy, as well as luxurious. He hoped it wasn't going to be a long, fruitless night. Lately, he was less and less willing to spend his time trapped in his car, watching lights turned off at midnight as humans took to their beds.

Just as he was about to call it a night, she appeared on the street, a small dog at the end of a red leash racing ahead of her. "Walk the dog, go to bed," he thought. As he was about to start his engine and head over to Josef's house, he saw another woman join her. Quietly exiting his car, he leapt to the roof above them, focusing his mind on filtering out all but the sound of their conversation.

"The car is now a compact piece of metal. I almost wanted to put it in my backyard, a tribute to my first kill. But you know how my neighbors are. If I'd said it was from some up-and-coming New York artist, they'd all have wanted one too," the new woman laughed.

Julia laughed as well. "If they all represented another dead vampire, I'd have bought some myself. I could use some contemporary art." Her expression turning thoughtful, she continued. "We have more serious beasts to consider. This golden opportunity with Josef Kostan ends at the gala, and I'm not all that satisfied that our plan will succeed. He has to die, and I want to be the one to do it."

"I know why that matters to you, but between the two of us, I'm sure we can get his attention. I've already made the required contribution to attend the meet-and-greet, and when you make a ridiculously high bid on whatever flotsam they're putting up for the silent auction… I think that will guarantee his interest. We will not have to pass this on to headquarters."

"You're right. As long as he's flying solo, one of us will seduce the life right out of him."

With another sharp laugh, the woman hugged Julia. "See you at the gala."

Trying to control his fury, Mick returned to his car. So Josef's latest good deed, a homeless shelter that included in-house job training, would not go unpunished, if those two had anything to say about it.

Forewarned being forearmed, Mick sped his way toward Josef's house, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

I appreciate your reviews, thanks to those who take their time to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, all thanks to the brilliant Laurelin the Pale.

* * *

Chapter 5

He would kill both of them, perhaps simultaneously. This homeless-shelter idea was the best his publicity man had come up with in a year, and two human women were determined to turn his expensive, positive-image scheme into his death? Were he not dependent on their life's blood, he would happily help with the destruction of the human race. Hell, he would finance it. Unfortunately, he _was_ dependent on them, and knew that it was anger coloring his worldview. He was quite fond of his stable of freshies, and even Beth was showing promise.

"So will you be bringing Beth to my little soiree?"

"It's late notice, Josef, she might have plans."

"Use your powers of persuasion, and follow that up by sending her a very expensive dress, and flowers. It always works for me." Josef sat back in his chair with a very self-satisfied smile.

"Well, I'm not Josef Kostan, multi-billionaire captain of industry."

"When it comes to women and beautiful dresses for exclusive parties, a man doesn't have to be me, although women do seem to prefer me over most men," Josef said smugly.

"Beth being the happy exception."

"Because I haven't tried."

"Josef…"

"Lighten up, lover boy. I'm just yanking your celibate chain. Call her now. I'll have something spectacular delivered to her in a few hours." Josef picked up his phone, and Mick heard his too- accurate assessment of Beth's size, height, and coloring as he dialed his cell.

"Beth, I know this is extremely late notice, but… Josef is having a benefit tomorrow night and I'd really like to take you. Let me know if you'd like to join me. Talk to you later. Bye." Smooth, St. John, she'll be all over that request.

"I'm sending her a Collette Dinnigan Spring '09 that she'll be the first to wear. How'd you do?"

Mick glared at him. "I got her voice mail."

"She'll come. Now get over here and look at the dress you sent her. You don't want to look surprised."

Mick glanced at the one-shouldered, shiny dress. "Wow, she's going to look great. What's that designer's name again?"

Josef rolled his eyes. "You're such a _guy_. And I have issues that are more pressing. Decisions, decisions, who should I drain first?"

"You might want to let them live long enough to see what happens if they _don't_ kill you. It just might clue us in on the San Francisco connection, without my having to go there."

"Possibly. I'll think about it."

"While I get some sleep and pursue…" Mick checked his list. "…Alexis Bath in early hours of morning."

"Mick, _these_ are the early hours of morning."

"Humans call this bedtime."

"Then thank God we're not human."

Mick's phone rang. "Hello, Guillermo. Sorry I forgot my pick-up. I'll swing by tomorrow." Josef watched as Mick's face tightened. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's up, did Guillermo run out of A positive? Because I've got fresh…"

"No," Mick said, suddenly serious. "He's got a headless corpse in the morgue. A vampire headless corpse. No identification, of course the coroner ran his prints, but no luck there, obviously."

"And I have to wonder if the dynamic duo that wants to bring my death, brought his."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll go check it out and let you know."

* * *

Guillermo hauled open the drawer, then stepped aside as Mick scanned the headless body for anything that might give him a clue to its identity. He lifted the body slightly, spotting a tattoo with the name "Lydia" in flowery red lettering. Lowering the body back into position, he shook his head.

"You know him?" Guillermo asked, his face still averted.

"I know who he is. He works for Josef, night shift, IT. He had a human wife named Lydia, and a stepson. His name is Jason Franzen, not that you can tell anyone that. What's with you, Guillermo?"

"I been spooked ever since I saw that neck. Man, it looks like they took his head off with a pocketknife. And he was staked." He paused. "He felt every second of it." Guillermo placed a hand across his own neck, as if imagining exactly how that would feel.

Mick took a closer look at the neck. It was a jagged wound, and he almost thought it looked like it had been perforated, then twisted off. He shuddered, pulling the sheet back over the body and closing the drawer.

"Any idea who did it?"

"I know who did it. Just stick to your 'no human women' policy and you'll be fine." With that, Mick left the morgue, a nodding Guillermo in his wake.

"I have bad news, Josef," Mick said into his phone as he poured a tall glass of blood. "It's Jason, your IT second-in-command." Mick drank through the silence he knew would follow.

"So it _was_ those who would bring my death. Looks like you'll be going to San Francisco."

"Looks like." Josef hung up, leaving Mick to turn off his phone and finish his meal. He knew the women were dead as soon as he identified Franzen. However, this time, he wished he were the one who would have that pleasure.

* * *

Josef was restless, although he knew better than most that revenge was most definitely best served cold. Still, he could not wait to watch them suffer as they had made Jason suffer.

Jason. A human wife who knew he was a vampire, a stepson who did not. A man living quietly in Brentwood, bothering no one, buying the blood he drank. Hell, the kid even had a dog that had his own little two-story dog house to match the family home. One of the good guys.

And that was who those two scheming bitches had killed. Whom they'd tortured by staking him, then making certain his death was as painful as possible. He wondered what went through the mind of a vampire who had lived a couple of hundred years before finding a life that suited him, brought him contentment as well as joy, as he lay dying.

He was not at all concerned with what would go through the minds of the women who had killed Jason. But he would savor their fear, revel in their pain, and finally sate himself on their blood. Rather than seeking the silence of his death, these women had demanded his fury, and his bloodlust, the very things that made him vampire. They would not be disappointed.

* * *

Thanks to those who review. It keeps me thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

A single, terrified scream rang through the offices of Buzzwire, sending the employees running toward the sound. Steve, her videographer, reached Beth first, gently pulling her pale, trembling form up and away from the horror that lay on her desk. Maureen was close behind, screaming for calm, until she saw what had caused the commotion.

A brown cardboard box lay open on Beth's desk; the head of a man, frozen in a moment of agony lay inside it.

"Nobody touch anything. In fact, get back to work; we have a show to do. Steve, call 911. Beth-"

Beth held up a silencing finger. "Detective Langman, please, no, I can't hold, this is an emergency."

"Cancel the 911 call, Steve," Maureen said, looking at Beth with an uncertain smile on her face.

"This is Beth Turner. Someone just sent me a man's head. No, I did not touch it. No, at Buzzwire. Just get someone over here. Now."

With the exception of Steve and his camera, everyone got as far away from Beth's desk as was possible. Maureen led Beth to her office, and tried to find soothing words, anything to help ameliorate the obvious shock that held Beth in its thrall. She sat completely still, expressionless, trying to process the incredible. As Maureen was about to simply leave her alone for a few moments, she heard a voice say,

"Get the hell away from the head! Get that camera out of there. Where's Ms. Turner?"

"She's right in here, officer," Maureen answered.

"Detective Langman," he said, stepping around her to find Beth. "Beth?" He reached out to touch her arm, making her bolt upright from the chair. "Are you alright?" he asked, sincerely sorry he had frightened her further.

"I'm fine," she said, dropping back into her seat.

"You're not fine." He'd seen this all too many times before, the thorough shock of a hapless bystander to a heinous scene. Beth was tough, but not that tough. "Beth, come on, I'll get you to your doctor. You need something to help you through this."

"I'll see my doctor later. What do you need to know?"

"How about I take you over there now? Forensics doesn't need me here. We'll talk on the way."

"I'll deal with this later. We'll talk now."

"Maureen, is there somewhere I can speak to Beth privately?"

"Stay right here. No one will disturb you," she said as the door closed behind her.

"Why me?" Beth asked after several moments of silence.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Not at all. Why would I be the one to get that guy's head?"

"What do you mean, that guy's head?" He knew exactly what she meant, but was afraid to ruin this moment of clarity.

"It's the head from the body you found the other night, right? Why send it to me? There were plenty of reporters there, so, I ask again, why me?"

He hesitated to tell her, but after an evaluation and a probable sedative, she'd find out anyway. "It's not the head from the body we found."

She took a moment to process that. Two beheadings. Two. "How do you know?"

"That head is Latino. Our other vic was white."

"Oh. Why didn't I notice that?"

"Beth, it was a severed head. Did you really study it? Please don't say yes."

That brought a smile to her face. "No, I didn't. Some reporter, huh?"

"I'm relieved you were human first, reporter second. The other way around is scarier than that head."

For several moments, she fell into silence again, composing her thoughts. "Detective Langman, why didn't you impound that illegally parked car the other night?"

"I did."

"You did not. I went back and got the license number the next morning. And ran into the owner, by the way. Here, I'll show you." She pulled up the photo on her cell, date stamp intact, and showed it to him.

"It was supposed to be impounded. I _ordered_ it impounded. It seems as if I have another investigation to do. Someone ignored my direct order, and maybe let valuable evidence slip through our hands. And I wouldn't have known for days, maybe weeks. Thanks, Beth. One last thing. You had no warning, no communication about the package?"

"None."

"Then that's it for now. I know where to find you if I have any other questions. I'll get someone to take you home." He opened the door to find a man standing directly outside.

"I can do that," Mick said.

"Mick!" Beth was so happy to see him, she nearly threw herself at him. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but-"

"Maureen called me. Are you okay?" He opened his arms, and she entered them willingly.

"Hey! I can see you're a friend of Beth's but, who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Beth said, "Detective Steven Langman, Mick St. John. Mick's a P.I. Detective Langman is the lead on the beheading case."

"Oh. How's that coming along?" Mick asked, hoping he didn't sound as eager as he felt.

Langman shook his head. "One step forward… You know how it is. Two very major complications, today, in the space of a half hour."

"Been there. Luckily, no more beheadings, though. Good luck, detective, nice to meet you."

He was not about to tell this P.I. that the head in the box represented a second decapitation. "You're okay with him, Beth?"

"Oh yes," she answered, still clinging to Mick.

Langman laughed. "So it's like that, huh? Take good care of her St. John. I think she should stop off at her doctor's office. She could use a sedative. I don't think she's processed all this yet."

"Good advice. We'll stop on the way." Mick led Beth from the office to his car in silence.

In the safety of his car, Beth began to cry. "Oh, Mick, it was horrible. It's not as if I've never seen a dead body before, but they were… _bodies_. But a head, in a box, on my desk…"

He reached a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

It was enough to calm her, to staunch the flowing tears. Mick, coming to her rescue yet again. It was enough, for now.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The drive home from her doctor's office was trying. Allowing Beth to say what she would about the horror she had experienced by receiving that box, rather than ask the questions that formed in his mind was not an easy thing for Mick. His concern for her well-being was equal to his concern for Josef, but she was still in shock, and drifting in and out of some drug haze. So he settled for listening attentively to her disjointed account of her morning.

"…And then, when the car was still there, and that woman lied to me… I couldn't help wondering why I got the head. But it wasn't the head, was it?"

"What car and what woman?" She'd thrown that out, so he felt comfortable asking about them.

"Didn't I tell you? This car was illegally parked at the crime scene, and it wasn't impounded, it was still there in the morning and I met this woman who said she owned it, and she did drive off in it, but trust me, Ms. Alexis Bath would not be caught dead in that clunker. Langman said he ordered it impounded, and now he has to find it."

"Hmm," was his response, as he controlled the urge to scream "Alexis Bath?" So she was the darling he'd overheard the other night, bragging about her first kill. His investigation was by necessity secret, so he couldn't tell Langman he would never find his evidence, but Josef would be happy to know that the charmers who planned to kill him were both known entities. He and Logan had seen to that. Now if he could fathom a way to approach the topic of what she'd meant by "it wasn't the head." His eyes flicked over to find her leaning against the window, asleep. His answer would have to wait until tonight.

After tucking Beth safely into her bed, and promising to return in a few hours, Mick headed straight to Josef. Filling him in on what little information he was sure of, Josef fell into thoughtful silence.

"This is good, Mick. The little one bought a ticket to the private cocktail hour, as did seventeen other people. Of course, it would have been nineteen, if I hadn't had to comp you and Beth."

Only Josef would shake him down for a donation when he was smack in the middle of the crosshairs. "Hey, I'll be working, and we've met. Don't worry; you'll get your check."

"The homeless thank you and I thank you. Now, about your girlfriend, I suppose you've informed her that she doesn't know me?"

"Not yet, she wasn't in any condition to remember, and she doesn't know about your case yet. How much can I tell her?"

"Enough to keep her safe. We've never met, and she certainly doesn't know that we're vampires. I've seen her webcasts; she's a good actress. She convinces me on a regular basis that she believes the prevaricating government officials she interviews. She'll do fine, Mick. And so will I."

Mick was sure he did not want to know what punishment Josef planned to mete out to the two women, but he was certain they deserved whatever he had planned for them.

* * *

The second knock at her door woke her thoroughly. It was time; the last flickers of sunlight faded in the sky through her window. This had to be Mick, returning to reassure himself that she was all right.

"Hi, Beth, how are you feeling," Mick said, depositing a bag on her counter. "I brought Chinese; I thought you might be hungry."

"You're so kind, I am hungry, thank you. Mostly I'd like a shower. Do you mind? I'll just be a minute."

One look at her sleepy eyes told him he'd woken her. "No, you go ahead, I'll wait."

She wanted to say, "Join me, Mick," but she already knew his answer. It would not happen, and she really didn't need more negative thoughts right now. "I'll just be a minute."

He called Logan to see if anyone else had sent threatening emails to Josef. He called the machine at his office, wondering if any new clients had need of his services. Mostly, he fought with himself, wanting to join Beth, wash away her horror, and hold her in his arms, comfort and reassure her. Not to mention make love to her.

That last desire became even more overwhelming when she reappeared, a fluffy pink robe wrapped around her, towel drying her hair, drops of water still clinging to her lashes. God, she looked beautiful. "All done," she announced, wrapping the towel turban-like around her hair. "Where's the food? I'm starving."

"Oven. I thought you might prefer it hot."

She looked at him, spread comfortably across her couch, thinking, "Yes, I prefer it hot." It must be the drugs affecting her thinking, she reassured herself. "Do you mind if I eat?"

He smiled. "I just hope you like my menu choices. I don't have a lot of experience with Chinese food, and the menu was really large." He had to ask about the box that lay unopened by her front door. "What's that?"

She eyed the box warily between bites of plump shu mei. "I don't know, and after this morning, I am not about to open another unsolicited box to find out."

"Would you like me to do it?" He knew damn well it was the extremely un-scary dress, but she didn't need further anxiety, so he unwrapped it, peeked in the box to be sure, and placed it beside her. "Nothing scary, I promise."

"Right now, I'm more hungry than curious, and you made menu excellent choices. It can wait. What did you do today? Any spying on errant husbands?"

"Not today. I went and saw Josef after I left here. He has a problem, Beth. Someone is threatening him, he is taking it very seriously, and he thinks it's probably better if you pretend not to know him when you're introduced at the gala tomorrow night."

"Are you working on it?" She waved off his answer with her chopsticks. "Of course you are. If he thinks it will keep him safe, I will say, 'Mr. Kostan, it's such a pleasure to meet you!'"

"Josef said you were a fine actress. That was a good read. He's actually worried about you, and me, and everyone else who knows him."

"Ah. Got it. I've only seen him on TV and in magazines." She set down her food, adding, "Frankly, I'm glad he's thinking about us. I've had my maximum daily requirement of terror for this week, thank you very much."

Another knock at her door. Mick rose to answer it, and she opened the box as an enormous bouquet of Birds of Paradise appeared at her door. Mick placed them beside her.

"This is gorgeous." She read the card, as well as the one attached to the flowers. "Mick, you really shouldn't have."

"It was a late invitation, and I thought I could at least make sure you had something to wear."

She rose to hug him, and he was all too aware of her sweet, clean scent. "Well, I know where I'm going tomorrow."

"To the gala?"

"Back to the Beverly Center. I need shoes, and a bag, and… "

"Got it. A dress does not an outfit make." He would appreciate her efforts tomorrow. Tonight, he would keep unseen vigil to ensure her safety.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. They keep me going.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a peaceful night's sleep, Beth fielded the messages left by concerned co-workers, glad it was only telecommunication they expected for a couple of days. Rested she was, relieved, not so much. Not working the story was eating at her, but self-preservation won that battle. Still, she would Google Alexis Bath, find out with what besides a possible beheading she was involved. But first, she really needed shoes.

* * *

She should not have done it, and thought that for at least a month, she would blame it on the drugs. Instead of heading back to the mall, she decided to hit Rodeo Drive, where she fell in love with a pair of Jimmy Choo's that were perfect with the beautiful dress Mick bought for her. Now, she stood in line at Starbuck's, wondering if she could afford the latte she craved. Caution thrown to the wind, she ordered a Grande and stepped aside.

"Beth Turner! Imagine running into you again so soon."

Yea, just imagine. Drugs or no, Beth was suspicious that Alexis Bath just happened to be in the same place as she in the late morning on a day when they both would normally be at work. She pasted on her best smile and said brightly, "Alexis, right? How's that car doing?"

She thought she saw a shadow pass across Alexis' eyes. "Wouldn't you know, the darn thing never made it home. I had to junk it." Changing subjects as quickly as possible, she added, "Ooh, Jimmy Choo's. Can I see?"

The last thing Beth wanted to do is sit down with this woman, but her curiosity had the best of her. "They're so cute. I splurged for a gala I'm going to tonight."

Alexis' face turned serious. "The Kostan Shelter Gala?"

"Yes. I'm so excited, I've never been a guest at a gala before."

Now her look was intense. "You're Josef Kostan's guest?"

Beth laughed. "No, what would make you think that? Do I look like I hang out with the likes of Josef Kostan? I haven't even been able to get an interview with him, but I'm hoping maybe tonight I can talk him into it. There's some kind of cocktail hour before the party, and I'm hoping to have a few minutes alone with him then, and convince him I'm the greatest interviewer since Frost seduced Nixon."

The serious look returned to Alexis' face. "Do not ever be alone with Josef Kostan. It's not safe."

"Not safe? What do you mean? He seems like a pretty good guy to me, charitable, anyway." Beth lowered her voice and leaned forward, "Have you been personally involved with him? Can I interview you?" She hoped she sounded convincing.

"No, not personally, but I had a friend..."

"Had? This sounds juicy."

"Can I trust you?"

"As much as you can trust any reporter, I suppose."

"Off the record?"

Beth made a pretense of considering the cost of withholding a juicy piece of information. "Okay. Off the record."

"Let's take a walk."

Beth hoped that maybe she would finally find out just why the hell this woman was pursuing her, and why _not_ knowing Josef seemed to increase her chances of finding out. So they went into the bright L.A. day, strolling casually down Rodeo.

"Josef Kostan is a murderer."

Beth eyed her skeptically. "Really? So why isn't he in jail? Did he buy his way out? Did someone take the fall for him? And when did he commit this murder?"

"Don't patronize me. And I know you're a reporter, and you want hard facts." She sighed before continuing, "And I can't provide them. Her body has never been found, and she's been missing more than a year. But Josef Kostan was the last person she was seen with alive."

"Then surely the police questioned him."

Alexis' face hardened into a frown. "He was questioned, and apparently his story satisfied them. One of them went so far as to imply that maybe she just wanted to 'get lost'. Not my friend. It was Kostan."

"Alexis," Beth said, her voice bathed in sincerity. "I am sorry about your friend. And if you're looking to get me to do a story about her, maybe I could do a 'have you seen this woman' piece. But I am not going to accuse Josef Kostan of murder without a shred of evidence. I'm not that stupid, I'm sure he has far better lawyers than Buzzwire. Have you tried a P.I.?"

"Yes, more than one, and they've all come up with nothing," she said bitterly. "And none of them believed me when I told them the truth about Josef Kostan."

"That he's a murderer?"

She grabbed Beth's arm roughly, forcing her to stop. "That he's a vampire."

Beth burst out laughing, as authentically as she could. "Alexis," she said, extricating her arm from the other woman's grip, "There's no such thing as vampires. I really must be going…"

"No, don't. You think I'm crazy, too, don't you?"

"I don't think you're crazy, Alexis, just grief-stricken and trying to make sense of your friend's disappearance." She glanced at her watch. "Look I'm sorry, I really must be going, I have an appointment that I can't be late for."

"Beth, I'm not crazy, and I'm no longer grieving. It could be a great story. Think about it. If you break this, you'll be the hottest reporter in the country. I have your number. I'll be in touch."

Beth wondered how Alexis had gotten her number, and why. Mostly, she was concerned for Josef. And Mick. Did she know that he was a vampire, too? Both of them were diligent about keeping their secret. Yet this woman knew. How many others knew Josef's secret? And why did she have the uneasy feeling that she would find out soon enough?

* * *

The interview with Detective Langman was brief, for which Beth was grateful. In less than an hour, she was back in the bright sunshine. Funny how quickly things changed. This morning, she was certain that the image burned into her psyche when she'd opened that package would forever be a thorn scratching at her brain. The head-in-a-box barely bothered her now. She was tired, and genuinely worried about someone she cared a great deal for, and someone _he_ cared a great deal for. All she wanted was to see Mick. She had to tell him about Alexis, had to warn him that not only was their secret out, a decidedly unbalanced woman was its keeper.

* * *

Thanks for reading. And thanks for reviewing. It's so much easier to write when I have feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before Beth arrived, Mick prepared a hand-written note that read, "Talk about the weather. We're going to see Logan." It was far too convenient, Alexis running into Beth on Rodeo Drive. If Logan couldn't discover how they'd tracked her, no one could.

He handed her the note, and she immediately launched into the tale of how she'd found the amazing shoes, the perfect wrap and handbag to wear to the gala, her excitement at finally meeting Josef Kostan, and her hope that he would cooperate with an interview. Mick was amazed, he had never heard her keep up a stream of meaningless babble before, and once again, he admired her intelligence and flexibility. As well as the curve of her neck, her animated blue eyes…

* * *

"The GPS in your phone was hacked," Logan said, leaning back satisfied into his chair. "Guess they weren't good enough to get any voice or internet transmissions, just your location. You're untraceable now. I've upped your security, and I'll keep a stream open. If they try to get in again, I'll know it."

"Thanks Logan. Come on Beth, let's go."

"Thank you, Logan," Beth said, kissing his cheek. "I feel much better knowing you're taking care of this."

* * *

"I think that boy is in love with you," Mick said as he helped Beth into his car.

"I think I might be in love with him. How in hell did she hack my phone? Trust me; she is not smart enough to have done it. And why would she do it? And that isn't even the bad news. Mick, Alexis knows Josef is a vampire."

"She what?"

"She confided to me that Josef is a vampire, and that no one in authority believes her."

"Yet. What brought that up?"

"A warning against my ever being alone with him. She claims he killed a friend of hers, although the police and a parade of P.I.'s don't believe her."

"Yet. Someone might, eventually."

"She wants me to do a story about her missing friend."

"Do it. I'll ask Josef about it. I'll drop you back at your car, and then I'll go tell Josef the good news."

* * *

"Mick, you remember that I'm a vampire, right?" Josef asked as he settled the now-sleeping freshie he'd just fed from onto the couch in his office.

"Josef, this isn't funny."

"Of course it is. If she had pictures, videos, any kind of proof at all, she'd have come forward with it. I remember being questioned about that incident."

"Did you do it?"

"Kill her? Sadly, no. I did, however, leave her in Encino with a hundred dollars for cab fare. She was excruciating to be around; I remember that about her. Had a terrible case of self- importance. All of which I told the police when I was questioned. That isn't how she knows I'm a vampire. I promise to be especially careful tonight. No public drinking, no freshies waiting to provide nourishment in the ladies room. I'll just gorge myself before I go, and starve until I get home."

"You won't starve, Josef."

"How would you know? I can't fathom how you've lived all these years on that morgue flotsam you call food."

"You've never turned it down…"

"I like to be a gracious guest. Does she know about you?"

"Beth didn't say she mentioned me."

"Then you are officially the hired help. I use your services, we know each other professionally, and that is the extent of our relationship, Mr. St. John."

"Are you showing your caring side?"

"Not so you can see it. I don't know Beth, I know you as a paid professional, and I will behave myself impeccably around all that fresh blood." He flipped open his cell and began barking orders. "Arrange a vacation. Somewhere cold. Banff would be good, it's close. Do it. I'll leave tomorrow night."

Mick eyed him skeptically.

"What? Tonight is going to be hell. I deserve a rest," Josef said petulantly.

"Your life is collapsing around you, a friend of yours is dead, a lunatic woman who knows you're a vampire is tracking Beth, and you're going skiing?"

"I have you on the case, and tonight I have to suffer through yet another gala. I deserve a reward. And," he added, "I have to fine-tune my plans for Alexis and Julia, since I clearly can't do anything right away. I was thinking painful bloodletting, followed by mutilation and incineration, but that seems like more attention than they deserve, doesn't it? My time is valuable. Now go on home and make yourself pretty for Beth. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

* * *

Mick was worried. Rome was burning, and if he could not make sense of the reason, they might all soon be ashes.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and for your patience. My brilliant beta is back in action, so more, soon. And thanks for reviews. I appreciate reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Whew! Thanks to Laurelin. I missed the floggings....

* * *

Chapter 10

Mick stood outside Beth's unopened door, fumbling from hand to hand the small box he held. He considered ditching it in the stairwell, but Beth answered the door at that very moment. To his surprise, she was resplendent in her fluffy pink bathrobe.

"I'm sorry, Mick," she said, retreating to her bedroom, but not closing the door behind her. "I just have to put my dress on. I opened some wine I thought you'd like, help yourself, I'll just be a minute."

Sighing, he placed the box on the coffee table and poured the wine, settling on the couch for what he hoped was a brief wait. Women. Josef would kill him if they were late. He had scheduled in an extra ten minutes. He could only hope that was somewhere near enough.

"Well?" Beth asked in nervous anticipation.

From his vantage point on the couch, he eyed her from the ground up. "I sure like the shoes." He rose as he drank in the rest of her. "Wow. You look beautiful." He would have to remember to kiss Josef. Her tastefully short dress was midnight blue, with one silver shoulder that spilled a galaxy of stars across the bodice and clung to her every curve, and the matte paillettes enhanced her every graceful movement. "Just… Wow."

She smiled into his admiring eyes, feeling like the most beautiful woman on earth. "Is that for me?" she asked delightedly, pointing at the box.

"It was. But you don't need it."

"I'll be the judge of that," she teased. He handed it to her. She opened it to find a small, perfect white orchid with a dark, mysterious center, attached to a hairclip. "It's beautiful. I'll put it on in the car. Let's go, we don't want to be late."

* * *

Josef liked this. He liked his positive corporate image, and he very much liked being surrounded with attractive women, expensively dressed. Even if two of them had mayhem on their minds. Although he hadn't actually spotted Ren & Stimpy yet. He glanced at his watch. Mick had better have a damn good excuse for being late. Josef was bored, standing around waiting with the same people he worked with all day. Besides, from a purely academic perspective, he wanted to see how perfect Beth looked in the dress he had chosen for her.

Poor Beth. He liked the woman, and he knew that Mick loved her. He wanted her out of danger, as soon as possible; he was certain he didn't want to deal with a broken-hearted Mick, ever again. Catching their entrance from the corner of his eye, he congratulated himself on his good taste. She looked great. They dutifully lined up behind the two or three people in the receiving line, waiting, as did the others, for their introduction to him.

"Mick St John," Josef said when their turn arrived. "The P.I. business must be thriving. Nice to see you." Turning his full attention to the beauty on Mick's arm, he said, "Aren't you Beth Turner?" I've seen your work, you're very insightful. "

"Thank you, Mr. Kostan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your career is fascinating, and your charitable work is…"

"Ms. Turner," Josef replied, "I sense that you are trying to secure an interview. I would be delighted to sit down with you. Please see Barton, my chief of public relations." Josef gestured toward a man standing close by, reading from a clipboard. "He'll arrange everything. Lovely to meet you. Please, enjoy the evening."

Beth knew when she was being summarily, if charmingly, dismissed. She had no choice but to immediately engage Barton, who expressed his regret that his Blackberry was in his car, but he gave her his card, with instructions to call him in the morning, and he would gladly arrange an interview. Dismissed again, she sought Mick, who held two glasses of champagne.

"Have I lost my charm?" Beth asked as she took the offered glass.

Mick exhaled sharply. "Not for me."

Impulsively, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Now, if only you were Josef Kostan…"

"Oh, Beth, don't say that, your friend is so much more handsome. Are you going to introduce us?" Beth turned to find Alexis and another woman standing right behind her. "By the way, the shoes are perfect with that dress."

"Thank you. Alexis, this is Mick St. John. And your friend is…"

"I'm sorry, this is Julia. Julia Wilson."

"Ladies," Mick said, knowing they were anything but. "A pleasure to meet you. May I get you some champagne?"

Alexis and Julia practically squealed their response, and Beth knew immediately that they had no clue he was a vampire.

"Excuse me," Mick said to Beth, and took off after a serving person.

"Where did you find him?" Alexis asked, clearly more interested in Mick than in Beth's response.

"Actually, we met on a murder case. You may remember it. It involved a student and a murderous teaching assistant who tried to make me one of his victims."

"I do," Julia answered. "He made it look like a vampire had done it."

"I was almost ready to believe in vampires when I saw that body. Fortunately, fantasyland went right out the window when he chloroformed me."

"You were hurt?" Alexis looked stricken.

"He smashed the car we were in. Yes, I was hurt. No hazard pay from Buzzwire, either."

Mick returned with the champagne. "So, have you two met the great Josef Kostan yet?"

Alexis could not hide her contempt. "Not yet. I needed some liquid courage first. What about you?"

"Oh, I've done some work for him, though I've only met him personally once or twice. It's always some assistant handling his affairs."

Four suspicious eyes bored into his. "You work for him?" Julia's words were casually said, but her tone was sharp.

"I have. I'm a P.I. He's hired me a couple of times. The pay is really good. I wish he'd hire me more often." Mick saw them both relax at his words.

"I bet," Alexis said. "A P.I., how fascinating, you must tell me about some of your cases."

Did this woman have no shame? he asked himself, although he already knew the answer. "It's mostly not too interesting. And I promised my best girl here a dance. Will you excuse us?" He waited for their answering smile, then took Beth's hand and led her away to the dance floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks, as always, to Laurelin

Chapter 11

* * *

"And Alexis calls us vampires," Mick whispered against Beth's upswept hair as the song ended.

"Her fangs came out as soon as she saw you," she answered, still standing in his arms. "Not that I blame her. You do look exceedingly handsome in your tuxedo." The warmth in her smile matched the light in her eyes.

"Thank you. I have to get nearer to them. They're getting close to Josef."

Beth peeked over Mick's shoulder. "And I have just the excuse. The server with those little lamb chops is not far from them, and I am starving." She turned slightly, so that if they happened to be looking in her direction, they would see her playfully asking her boyfriend to fetch her some food.

"I'll be right back," he said, moving away from her as if it were an enormous effort to do so. Which it was, he wanted to touch her, hold her close in another dance… But he would get her a couple of lamb chops, and eavesdrop on the women.

Mick reached the server with the lamb chops just in time to hear Julia say, "Mr. Kostan," reaching out her hand as she was introduced.

"Please," Josef said, turning on his most engaging smile and centuries-old charm, "I prefer that beautiful, generous women call me Josef." It worked as it always did. This one wanted to resist, but he felt her soften toward him immediately. He would have to remember to take out a "For Your Consideration" ad in Friday's Variety.

"I'm so pleased to be able to help such a worthy cause. We both are." She turned toward Alexis and said, "Josef, allow me to introduce my friend, Alexis Bath."

"I'm charmed," he responded, lifting her hand to place a gentlemanly kiss on its back.

Mick chose that moment to turn toward them, heading back to give Beth her small plate of "pan-seared rack of baby lamb" with the "pomegranate-mint reduction" tastefully swirled on the side. He had to admit that the swirl was the very attractive color of blood, but he doubted the intended consumers would appreciate that. The sauce was probably just another of Josef's little ironies.

"Ms. Bath, Ms Wilson, I do hope you'll each save me a dance. Thank you so much for your generous support," Josef dismissed them and turned his attention to the next donor.

* * *

"I'm glad this part is almost over," Mick said as he watched Beth take the last bite of lamb. "I wonder if the raptors enjoyed their meeting with Josef."

"You'll get to ask them in a second. They're coming straight toward us at eleven o'clock." Beth wondered if they intended to spend the entire night hovering around her and Mick. Over her dead body, she thought as she smiled sweetly over Mick's left shoulder.

"So, how was your meet and greet?" Beth asked.

"Not worth twenty thousand dollars," Alexis pouted.

"He was surprisingly nice," Julia added.

"Surprisingly? What did you expect?" Mick asked innocently.

Julia studied him briefly before answering. "He's so successful, and enigmatic. I was sure he would be more aloof, but he was quite charming."

"And quite attractive," Alexis added.

"I didn't notice," Beth said.

"Why would you?" Alexis asked, again grinning like a hyena in heat at Mick.

"Can we all agree on the food?" Mick asked, wanting badly to get as far away from the woman as possible.

"The lamb is delicious."

"And I would steer you toward the crab shots, but I think I may have eaten all of them," Mick laughed. As did Alexis, the action drawing a veiled sneer from her friend.

"I'm sure he left one or two", Beth said as she took Mick's arm.

"Well, I'm famished, so whatever's available will do. You'll just owe me a crab shot, Mick," Alexis flirted once again. "See you in the ballroom."

* * *

"Who are you talking to?" Beth asked, watching Mick's lips move slightly and concerned that he might be losing his mind.

"Josef."

"And you think he's answering you?"

"He is. It's a vampire thing, we have this ability to communicate sub sonically…"

"So what's the topic?" He turned his attention back to her.

"We're both wondering what those two are up to. Many trips to the ladies room, lots of meaningless conversation with the two of us, no attempts to get closer to Josef. He's going to ask Julia to dance the last dance with him."

"He's what?" She was more than a little disturbed, now that she knew they could be destroyed.

"Relax. He has more security than the President does. And…it seems she's turned him down. They're leaving."

"I have to talk to Alexis."

"They're headed this way," Mick sighed.

"It was great to see you again, Beth," Alexis said, air kissing her cheek.

"You must give me your number. I want to talk to you about your missing friend. I'm seriously thinking about doing a story on her."

Alexis' face lit up. "Here's my card, call me anytime. And Mick, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine. Beth has some very charming friends. I hope we'll see each other again." Both women beamed at him, then turned toward the coat check. Mick and Beth watched as they left.

"Laid that on a little thick, didn't you?" Beth nudged him.

"Keep your enemies closer. Come on, let's go. Don't even look at Josef."

* * *

They stood arm in arm in the cool spring evening, waiting for the valet to bring Mick's car.

"Well," Mick said, "Looks like we've finally managed a real date."

Beth beamed up at him. "I had a really good time, despite our unwanted companions."

"We owe them. If they weren't here, we wouldn't be, either. And it was a wonderful evening." While he wondered if he could turn the evening into the night, Beth watched the expensive cars line up one by one. They'd been among the last to leave; it would probably be a short wait before Mick's vintage Mercedes appeared. She didn't mind; a cloudless sky sheltered them, and she was happy to stand close to Mick. Maybe tonight, he would make a move toward her. It felt just right.

Their reverie was interrupted by the arrival of Mick's car. As the valet helped Beth in, Mick noticed that Josef's beloved Ferrari was just a few cars behind. Good. Josef had survived the evening, and would go home satisfied he could outwit them.

As they waited for the light to change to green, Mick leaned over to kiss Beth's cheek. And night became day as a thunderous explosion burned through the sky behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Always, thanks to Laurelin.

* * *

Chapter 12

While Beth continued to report via iPhone on the horrifying incident, Josef and Mick stood side-by side as the ambulances approached.

"They blew up my fucking car." Josef said flatly. "Those two crazy bitches blew up my car."

Mick knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was. "Josef, the valet is dead, City Councilman Bernson and his wife are injured, and you can afford a new car."

"But I _liked_ that car."

"So let the insurance company replace it. Could you at least try to seem concerned?"

"I am concerned, about the loss of my car."

"Go and ask about the valet, check in with Bernson and his wife."

"I don't like him nearly as much as I did my car. Too bad he wasn't the man assigned to bring it to me."

"Your kindness is underwhelming," Mick said.

"I'm going. Come by later."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Mick, in case you haven't noticed, that ship has sailed. For tonight, anyway." Josef gestured toward the cameraman lighting Beth's live report. "At least she got an exclusive."

Mick sighed as he saw that Josef was right. Gone was the gentle, loving woman with whom he'd spent the evening, replaced by the sharp, probing reporter who happened to occupy the same body. He heard her sign off, and approached her quickly. "Are you done?"

She shook her head, "Just changing location." Damn. What a waste this was, beyond the tragedy. "I'm sorry; I'll probably be here for another hour or so. Duty calls."

Had she said "booty call"? "Want me to wait for you? It's only two o'clock, the night is young," he asked, already knowing her answer.

"No, that's okay. Mike will give me a ride home." She knew she shouldn't, not here, but she brushed her lips against his. "Thank you, Mick. I had a glorious evening."

He nearly groaned. "Me too. See you tomorrow?"

Her eyes lit their unmistakable fire. "I'm counting on it. Gotta go." He watched her move to where the camera was now set-up, near the smoldering shell of Josef's former car.

He who hesitates, he thought as he turned the key and headed toward home.

* * *

"Did you take a cab, Josef?" Mick asked as Josef came through his front door.

A sullen stare met his comment. "Have you ever tried to get a cab in L.A.? It's much easier to keep a driver and a Bentley."

"I'll remember that next time someone blows up my car."

Josef glared in his direction as he helped himself to Mick's very fine Scotch. "My beautiful car. Gone. Nothing will be too heinous to do to them. Alexis just dies. I loathe that woman."

"Beth would probably be happy to hold her down for you."

Josef grinned. "Beth is a very wise woman."

"Beth is a very annoyed woman. Alexis didn't stop flirting with me the entire evening."

"When I was available?"

"Hard to believe, Josef?"

"Impossible. Julia, on the other hand, is clearly the brains of their operation," Josef said, looking pointedly at Mick.

"Because she was more interested in you than me?"

"You said it, I didn't… Seriously, she asked better questions, had sharper eyes, and steered the little one wherever she wanted. So while Alexis might be a nasty little gnat, Julia is definitely the puppet master. And I'm going to feel her quake beneath me, and cry my name in ecstasy, before I tear her skin open layer by layer and rip her black heart out of her very fine body and feed it to her Chihuahua."

"Conquering the pet food industry? That's one you haven't tried. And, I think it's a Westie, though I wasn't paying much attention."

"I suppose the frustration is making you particularly clever this evening." Josef drained his glass. "By the way, you neglected to admire my ability to choose your girlfriend's attire. That dress was perfect on Beth."

"It was. Of course, I always think she's beautiful."

"Me, too. Do you think I'd waste my talent on a woman who wasn't?"

Mick cleared his throat as he glared at Josef. "Back to the subject at hand. Still going skiing?"

"Mick, I am going to Banff for a business meeting with the president of a timber company. Our people planned it months ago. I just like to annoy you."

"So I've noticed." The self-satisfied smile that often made Mick want to punch Josef spread across his friend's face.

"Forget Alexis," Josef said as he rose to leave. "Follow Julia. Find out what her problem with me is. I am hungry, and it is past my bedtime. I'll call you later."

Mick watched the door close. It was nearly sunrise, and he, too, was tired and hungry. And frustrated.

Damn those two.

* * *

"Did I wake you?" Beth asked tentatively.

"It takes more than a ringing phone to wake me when I'm asleep. I am staring at my freezer longingly, though."

"I'm in my bed. I just couldn't wait until morning to thank you, Mick. I felt like a princess, and every time I turned around, my handsome prince was by my side."

"I thought I was your knight in shining armor," he teased; glad she couldn't see him grinning at the phone.

"I was so happy that for this one night, you didn't have to be. I'm just sorry we didn't get to go home together."

"Me, too. Goodnight, Beth. I'm glad you called."

Mick finished his blood, thinking how very beautiful Beth probably looked, tucked into what he was sure would be pristine white sheets, blonde hair splayed across her pillow. Another opportunity lost, but at least this time he didn't have himself to blame.

As he rinsed his glass, he brought his focus back to the more dangerous problem. Those women were clever. Security was as tight as possible, yet somehow they had managed to smuggle in explosives and a detonator, and plant them under Josef's car. They should never have been able to accomplish the task, unless they had help. There had to have been a third person. Mick had to discover who that person was, before the police did, and before anyone else died.

* * *

Thanks to all who read. And review.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to my beta, Laurelin.

* * *

Chapter 13

Julia Wilson was not a happy woman as she sat staring into her glass of wine. "Stupid, arrogant Bernson could not wait one minute for his car. One more minute and the world would be rid of Josef Kostan." She sighed heavily. "We failed."

"Not entirely. The Councilman is out of commission for awhile," Alexis replied sheepishly.

Julia glared her response. "That is not funny. We had a relatively simple assignment, feeding location information to that low-life. Which we did, I suppose, but we don't know how the others will see it, since unfortunately, Josef Kostan survived."

"We did our job, and Mick St. John could prove to be a valuable asset."

"You're right about that, he might know more about Kostan than he thinks he does." She drained her glass before continuing. "But we may never find out, if you alienate his girlfriend with your incessant flirting. Jesus, Alexis, if I were Beth, I would have stabbed you with a cocktail skewer. Beth could be a big help to us. She might even join us, with the right persuasion. Mick might, as well, if you don't alienate him with your constant flirting."

"She asked for my number," Alexis snapped. "She said she's interested in investigating Chandra's death. But you're right; I don't want to run her off. From this moment on, Mick St. John is Beth's significant other, and not my potential love interest." She rose to leave.

"I guess we'll find out at the meeting Friday night where we stand. If you hear from her, see if she'd like to meet for coffee sometime. Goodnight Alexis."

Alexis fumed all the way to her car, and half way home. Who the hell did Julia think she was, ordering her around? They were equals in this game, and if Alexis were able to befriend Beth… She could come out on top.

* * *

"Ms. Turner, this is Bradley McGwire, Mr. Kostan's press liaison. Mr. Kostan would be happy to share thirty minutes of his time with you on Monday the seventh at one-thirty p.m. at his office. Please inform me as soon as possible if that time is inconvenient for you."

Not the message she had been hoping for, her mind wanting only to hear Mick's warming voice, as it had been last night at the gala. Although she did have to work, and it was very convenient for her to be able to schedule herself out of the office on her first day back. In the meantime, she would set-up a meeting with Alexis, and wheedle every ounce of information she could from that nasty little brain. Maybe take the weekend off, go to Catalina, and drink up the sun. Mick would say no, but she'd ask him along anyway. Number fifty sun block and the promise of a back rub might do the trick.

"Good morning," she answered brightly when she saw Mick's face appear on her iPhone.

"It's nearly two p.m."

"Oops. Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"You've had a couple of hard days. Glad that you could rest. I had a great time last night."

"Me, too. We'll have to do it again some time. By the way, have you heard anything about Councilman Bernson and his wife?"

"They're both resting comfortably, she's going home today. Speculation is that there was a malfunction in the fuel line, and I bet Josef's PR man will get a fat bonus for perpetuating that lie."

"The police aren't investigating?"

"I doubt it. Besides having very efficient people, Josef is a big contributor to their Benevolent Fund."

"Of course he is," Beth said, thinking he probably had to be, given his 'vengeance is mine' lifestyle.

"We need to get together about this. You have a couple more days off, right? Care to do some outside investigation?"

"Do I have to call you boss?"

"Yes," Mick teased, "And pick up my dry cleaning. Can you meet me at my office, about six o'clock? I'll order some dinner for you."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is. See you then." Damn, she was cute when she wanted to be.

* * *

Josef was next on his list of calls, but apparently, he really was in negotiations up in Canada, because he went straight to voicemail. This left him with nothing more to do than to see Logan about the women's cell phone records.

"Ms. Wilson made eight calls last night during the gala, Ms. Bath five. Twelve of those calls were to the same number, owned by one Doug Green. The thirteenth went to San Francisco, a prepaid phone, no way to identify the owner." Logan looked impatient as he handed Mick a printout of the address, one eye on his computer's screen.

Mick couldn't wait to find out more about the man both the woman were so eager to talk to. Clearly, though, Logan would not be the source of his enlightenment. "Thanks Logan," he said, giving him a hundred, "Next time, I'll bring dinner."

* * *

Mick charmed his contact at the LAPD with a bouquet of Gerbera daisies and the promise of lunch, and discovered that Douglas Marshall Green was a repeat offender, B & E's mostly, a couple of other minor charges, only a short time in prison, no weapons offenses. He was not the kind of man who would run in those women's social circles, and not the kind of man who would blow up another person, having no history of violence, and probably less history of two neurons firing simultaneously. So how did their dark scenario see the light of day? How and where did the smalltime con and the upper class sharks meet? He guessed his next stop was at the home of one Doug Green.

* * *

Mick swore as he parked his car near the shambles of a building where Doug Green lived. He really needed to get an old warhorse of a car for his business. Parking the Mercedes here was probably the most dangerous thing he'd done in a year.

As he negotiated the rotting steps to the third floor, he wondered why he hadn't thought to wear his sneakers. He was ruining a perfectly good pair of shoes and he had not even stepped into the Valhalla that was sure to be this guy's apartment. Note to self – old car, new Nikes.

Finally reaching 3C, Mick knocked at the door, then again, before trying the knob. It turned in his hand, and he suspected it was not because this was the sort of friendly building where no one felt the need to lock his door. His suspicion was confirmed as he opened the door to find the body of one Doug Green, a hypodermic needle stuck in his neck, clouded, dead eyes staring straight ahead.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I was hesitant to try this genre, and I'm glad some of you like it!


	14. Chapter 14

Could not do this without Laurelin.

* * *

Chapter 14

After a quick stop to anonymously tip the police at what was probably the only public telephone he'd seen in L.A. in ten years, Mick drove home, lost in dark thoughts. If the women had killed Green, they were more of a danger than he'd previously thought. It was one thing to be able to kill something a human could perceive as a monster. It was something else entirely if they could kill another human.

Worse, if they hadn't done it, who had? A quick inspection had revealed no other puncture wounds, and a first time user was unlikely to use his jugular to inject himself with heroin, or whatever it was he'd overdosed. If this turned out to be a large group dedicated to organized mayhem against vampires, he and Josef were going to have their hands full.

* * *

Beth stood quietly awaiting her inspection at Mick's front door, really understanding for the first time why the video surveillance was so important to him. She'd known for some time the less obvious dangers vampires faced, but the impact of the shocking delivery made her grateful indeed for Mick's front door precautions. If anything ever happened to him…

"Hi Beth", Mick said, opening his door in welcome, "The pizza beat you here by two minutes. Get some while it's hot."

Seeing that he'd set out a lovely china plate and chic silverware on the coffee table for her, she smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Umm, roasted veg, my favorite. Thanks, Mick."

"My pleasure." He liked watching her eat, watching her eyelids flutter as she savored each bite. He could appreciate her appetite all night. Lately, he could hardly stop thinking about appreciating her appetites all night. He was glad, at his moment, that she did not have psychic abilities. "Good?" he asked to distract himself from the appreciative sounds she was making.

"Delicious, I wish you could enjoy some," she said between bites.

What he was enjoying was the sight of her plump, pink tongue seeking a stray bit of sauce from the corner of her lip.

"Is there any news on the case?"

He was not about to sicken her with the gory details, but she would find out soon enough that he had identified the late mystery assistant. "I did get the name of the third person. It was a man who planted the errant bomb. Unfortunately, someone got to him before I did."

Swallowing with difficulty, Beth asked the obvious question. "He's dead?"

A nearly imperceptible nod was her answer.

"Do not tell me he was beheaded," she said as she pushed her plate away, fingers trembling.

"No, it was an overdose." He reached to settle her trembling hand. "But not accidental. He was murdered."

"Do you think it was Alexis and Julia?"

"I'm not sure what to think. I hope it was."

She eyed him knowingly. "Because if it's not them, we have a much bigger problem."

"You do not have a much bigger problem, I do." If they had killed Green, Beth was out of this, right now.

"Thanks, Dad, but I have the connection to them, and I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Mick pretended a moment of thought. "I could date Alexis. She seems willing to connect with me." He ducked the pillow that flew with precision straight at his head. "I didn't think you'd approve of that option."

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall at a dinner date. 'No thank you, I'll skip the appetizer and go straight to the carotid.' So, it's up to me to sweet talk them. Probably sweet listen, since Alexis never stops once she warms to the sound of her own voice. So I will act as if I'm fascinated by the story of her missing friend, encouraging her to divulge everything she knows so I can investigate further. As for Julia… I think I'll leave her to you."

"Great, I get the scary one."

"Depends on your definition of scary," Beth answered, picking up a fresh slice of pizza with a satisfied grin.

"A clever murderess is scary. Josef angry and vengeful is my personal definition of terrifying. I do, however, think you are probably safe listening to Alexis. Have you set the interview yet?"

"No, but I'm ready now. Your faith in me…"

He cut her off, fearing the irony in her voice might physically drip onto him. "I have complete faith in you. I just don't have a dram in those two. I heard them, Beth, heard them talking, heard them laughing, about beheading one of my kind. A particularly decent one of my kind."

After a moment's pause, her voice was soft and reassuring. "I feel as if I could kill them myself, for what they did to Josef's friend, and for what they did to me. I'll be cautious, but I want them to warm to me."

"Your special talent is getting people to warm to you." He eyed her reassuringly. She had certainly had zero trouble getting him to warm to her.

"You know you're going to have to avoid Josef?"

"Like he's a vampire, or something. I'm going to talk to Logan. He has to have some kind of secure satellite phone. If the NSA can do it, Logan shouldn't have a problem. I may not be able to see Josef, but we have to be able to talk."

As if those two could spend a week, or maybe more, without irritating each other in person. There had to be another way. "Get Josef to hire you as his personal security, just don't take the job until after I meet with Alexis. I'll drop the news, she can inform Julia, and you can see Josef all the time." She liked the thoughtful look on his face, and took it to mean he agreed.

"That could work. Sound them out, see if they have any thoughts on the matter. It might even draw them closer to you. You could be a font of information."

She settled back, finally sated. "I aim to misdirect."

* * *

Thanks to all who took the time to review. And for your patience. More soon. Honest.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Laurelin

* * *

"Alexis? Hi, it's Beth. Sorry to call you so late, but I have my fingers crossed that maybe you could fit me in for coffee tomorrow?"

"Beth! I'm so glad you called. Of course I'll make time for you. I was hoping we could get to know each other better, and I do so want to talk about Chandra. Just let me check my schedule… Oh. I have a busy day tomorrow, but if we could meet for breakfast…"

"Seven-thirty?" Beth chose the early hour purely for the purpose of manipulation. "Or is that too late?"

Alexis laughed. "Could we make it eight? I have a nine-forty-five, so if we meet somewhere close to my office, we'd have plenty of time."

"Great." They agreed on a place, and both promised to be on time.

Beth was thoroughly satisfied with the call. Alexis was so easily manipulated, which gave her yet another option – divide and conquer. Maybe Alexis wasn't quite as stupid as she appeared, but if she were, Beth was determined to be her new best friend. At least until Josef got his fangs on her.

* * *

"Logan, you're a life saver. I knew you could do this. Thanks man, I owe you."

Logan raised his hand, rubbing thumb against forefingers in the accepted gesture for 'give me money'. Mick peeled off a hundred and placed it in Logan's waiting hand. "Ah, Mick, that phone is, like, three grand."

"Josef's good for it. Shall I have him messenger it over?"

"Whatever. I'm not going anywhere. Anything else I can do for you, Mick, the door's always open."

"Anxious to get back to Guitar Hero?"

"World of Warcraft, Mick. I have the beta for the new release. Early," he answered proudly, settling his headset as he turned to face the bank of displays that provided his entertainment.

"I'll see myself out."

* * *

"Josef, you owe Logan three thousand dollars, I told him you'd courier it over," Mick said as he paced the sidewalk in front of his apartment. He had yet to sweep the place for bugs, not that he thought he'd find any, but you never knew. "And Beth had a great idea. She thinks you should hire me as your bodyguard."

"I like her more every day. She'll give the beasts information, act as if she 'heard it on good authority'… What a good idea. I'll call you on the office phone and inquire about your availability." Josef's voice changed to a girlish whimper. "You will protect me, won't you, Mick?"

"Not if you're going to have transgender surgery." Mick rang off, rushing to his office to take the call he knew Josef would make immediately.

* * *

"Mick, it's Mr. Kostan's assistant. He would like to engage your services for the two weeks, if you are available."

"What's the nature of his problem?"

"He didn't say. Are you available?"

"I have something I need to finish, but I should think so."

"Perfect. Can you be at his office for a meeting tomorrow morning at eleven?"

"I'll be there." Perfect. If they had somehow managed to bug his phone, or Josef's, they would have the clear impression that Mick was handled like any other hired lackey, and that at present, he had no clue what the nature of the job was.

* * *

"Beth, did I wake you?" Mick asked, fingers crossed that the answer would be 'no'.

"Did you want to?" She answered, yawning.

"I'm sorry, I… "

"You didn't. Although if you'd waited five more minutes, I would have been in dreamland. I'm meeting Alexis at eight."

"I'm meeting Josef at eleven."

"Perfect." Another yawn and Mick was convinced he had woken her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have an exciting night."

* * *

Mick's night turned out to be far more exciting than he had expected. Figuring the best way to spend his time was to shadow Julia, he headed over to her place. It was nearly midnight, and hardly a light was on in the building where she lived, but hers were blazing. Apparently, conservation was not one of her concerns. He leapt silently onto the balcony next to hers, hiding in the darkened corner, moving not a muscle. Focusing his hearing, and praying it would not be some inane conversation with Alexis that he'd be privy to, he listened attentively as she spoke.

" … I understand that it might be weeks before we get another chance, but I have belts smarter than that egomaniacal twit Alexis. You certainly can't look to blame me for this."

Her voice held bravado, yes, but fear trembled her voice and quickened her heartbeat as she spoke that last sentence. Mick strained to hear the reply, but whomever she was talking to managed to keep his voice low, and steady.

Far more calmly, she answered, "I understand that, and no, I am not making excuses. But you certainly cannot expect that either of us could have predicted his hesitation."

Silently, Mick moved to Julia's balcony, hiding in the corner, behind a hibiscus that she had thoughtfully provided. In combination with his closer proximity, and the slight elevation of the voice at the other end of the line, he was able to hear at least some of the conversation. Definitely male, and most definitely angry. "You know the penalty for failure" was all Mick caught, but that sounded threatening enough to him.

"Yes Jon, I know what happened to Chandra. I will not fail at my next attempt. I-"

Evidently, John had hung up on her. But the change in her voice, in her breathing and heart rate, had been significant. Fear had her blood pounding through her when she'd said she knew what had happened to Chandra. So Julia knew Josef had nothing to do with this Chandra's death, she was just using Alexis' own suspicions to manipulate her. Interesting, and it probably meant that Beth could learn to pull her strings as easily as Julia had.

Leaping back to the ground when Julia's condo went dark, he knew he had to call Beth with this news. It meant rising when he should be sleeping, but he knew she would appreciate it. Perhaps she would even find it directly useful.

Unlike the other tidbit of information he had discerned while eavesdropping. John. The guy couldn't have been named Faustino, or Marcel, or Lake, even. No, just good old John.

Though elated as he was over the Chandra news, he thought he might enjoy the challenge of ferreting out this John. And he had the sneaking suspicion that when he found _this_ guy, he would be alive, and well.

* * *

Again, thanks for reading, amd reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

thanks to laurelin

* * *

"Mick? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Beth asked as she strapped on her sandals.

"That it is, but I think I have some useful information for you."

Late as she was running, she hoped he'd keep it brief. "Mick, I have to leave ten minutes ago. What's up?"

"Josef definitely did not kill Alexis' friend. And her dear friend Julia knows it."

"Busy night, Mick?"

"I was inadvertently pruning a Hibiscus on Julia's balcony, when I happened to overhear her talking to some guy named John on the phone. I'll fill you in later." With that, he hung up, but not before hearing her say, "Hibiscus? Don't you dare hang..." Smiling, he swallowed the last of his snack, and headed toward his freezer and a couple of hours of well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Beth hadn't thought Alexis would be late, and when she saw her running across the street, she knew it wasn't by design. "Hi Alexis," Beth said casually.

"Oh, Beth, I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was worse than usual."

"I'm a reporter. I will wait forever for a story. But it was just a few minutes; don't worry about it. So, tell me about your friend's disappearance."

"Chandra. All I really know is that the last person who saw her alive was Josef Kostan."

"And how do you know that?" Beth asked.

"Julia saw them enter 22 Nightclub together." Ah. So Julia had planted this idea in her head.

"The police questioned the staff, I assume?"

Alexis shook her head, disgusted. "I suppose, but it was too little, too late. They would not even take the missing persons report for two days, and by then, no one knew anything. Then there were also those ridiculous sightings in Encino, which the police seemed to take seriously, but nothing came of it. No surprises there, Chandra wouldn't be caught dead in Encino. Who would?"

Maybe Chandra would, Beth thought but did not say. After several more minutes of questioning, Beth closed her notebook. "Well, I have something to go on, anyway. I'll check with my contacts at LAPD, and see what I can dig up."

The look of gratitude Alexis gave her almost made Beth feel guilty. Almost. "Beth, thank you. I feel so much better knowing someone cares about poor Chandra. I have a few minutes before my meeting, can you stay and chat?"

"Of course I can." She said cheerfully, and leaned in closer, "I got quite an unexpected piece of news last night. Guess who called Mick in for a meeting this morning?"

Alexis seemed genuinely puzzled, but excited to be included in any conversation that included Mick. "Who?"

"Josef Kostan," Beth answered, sitting back in her chair.

"No! Is he going?"

"Well, I think so, but I'm not sure that I think it's such a good idea. Not that I suddenly believe in vampires, but after the explosion… Naturally, I'll be worried about him."

"Of course you will. But think of the possibilities! If Mick could find proof of Josef's connection to Chandra, or even…"

"Alexis, the meeting is later this morning. Aren't vampires supposed to sleep in their coffins in the daytime?"

She seemed to consider this, but apparently to no conclusion. "Who knows? Maybe the coffin thing is a myth."

"I'm thinking he's not a vampire at all, but hey, everyone's entitled to their opinion. I was just hoping for some discreet, insider gossip. Although knowing the Eagle Scout, he probably won't tell me a thing."

Alexis smiled. "So, Mick is as gallant as he seems? I mean, not that I…"

"It's okay, Alexis," Beth laughed. "Half of my friends have a crush on him, so I'll tell you what I told them. Crush all you want, but put a move on him and… Let's just say I'm a very good reporter."

It was Alexis' turn to laugh. "Got it. But if you ever dump him…"

Beth winked. "It could move you to the head of the line." When frogs turn into princes, she almost added, but knowing Alexis, she probably believed that without a shred of evidence, too.

"I really have to run, but I am so grateful to you for looking into Chandra's case." She stood, gathering her things. Looking as pensive as Beth thought she probably ever did, she added, "Look, Julia and I are getting together with a couple of other friends tomorrow night. Would you care to join us?"

"I'd love to, but Mick and I have plans." The predictable look of disappointment crossed Alexis' face. "But if he takes this job with Josef Kostan, who knows? I could get ditched for a big fat payday."

Alexis brightened. "Well, if you're available, let me know. I'll talk to you soon."

Beth watched her rush out as quickly as she'd entered, wondering how soon she could call and say she was free tomorrow night. Maybe it was just a group of women that Alexis thought Beth might like, or maybe it was something much darker.

* * *

By noon, Beth knew that the LA police were convinced that Chandra had in fact been in Encino, where more than one witness had spotted her getting into a silver Lincoln Town car. The Encino police believed she took off with someone and simply didn't inform her friends. They established that she had no family, and there was no evidence anywhere of foul play, so they considered it closed. Were it not, of course, for one Alexis Bath, who wouldn't let it rest. She was on their 'placate' list, and that was the end of it.

Except that something told her it wasn't as simple as that. Thanks to Mick, Beth knew that Julia was purposely misleading Alexis, and Beth suspected that what had actually happened was nothing good. She would talk to Mick about it, and definitely make the get-together with Alexis. All her instincts told her she was on the threshold of an amazing, and complicated, story.

Who knew? Maybe this would turn into a real story after all. She could only hope it was one credible enough to tell.


	17. Chapter 17

As ever, thanks to Laurelin

Chapter 17

* * *

When Mick entered the office, Josef sat behind his desk with a chillingly smug look on his face. "Good morning Mick, isn't it a beautiful day?"

Mick slumped into the chair opposite Josef with a groan. The cheery greeting scared Mick almost more than Josef's mien. "I need a good day's sleep, Josef, and you are uncharacteristically cheerful this morning."

"Don't you want to know why?" Josef asked, tapping a finger on the file lying on his desk.

"No."

"Of course you do."

"No, Josef, I really don't."

Josef pouted. "But I had a great idea, and the result is right here," he gestured again toward the folder, "And here," he added, pointing to the flash drive that sat beside it. With a face full of anticipation, he said, "Look."

Mick sighed, weakened by Josef's child-like glee and his own lack of sleep. "Fine." Taking the folder carefully, he steeled himself against whatever horror Josef had committed this time. Opening it, he threw a hand across his forehead wearily. Inside was a mug shot of Julia, along with a copy of her arrest record, featuring two DUI's. Alexis' jacket was right behind Julia's. Apparently, she had once exposed herself, so the arrest was a misdemeanor public lewdness, but it included some very revealing photographs. "Josef, how on earth did you do this without me?"

"I'm thinking of a new career."

"I'm not sure I could handle the competition."

"Undoubtedly. One of my staff did the legwork, but the truly ingenious idea of hacking their work emails was mine. Julia is a lawyer, right? I simply wondered whether her partners were aware of her indiscretions. And I may have even helped Alexis. After all, she is in sales, and now she's really out there. I blind copied her entire contact list." He leaned back in his chair, grinning with closed eyes. "All, by the way, through a router in San Francisco. On a netbook that now lies in the ocean, somewhere off Catalina Island."

Despite himself, Mick laughed. "I have to give it to you, Josef. No one runs with an idea like you do."

Josef's reply was an imperious nod. He took the file and shredded it. "Now, Mr. St. John, I have a proposal. I am so frightened by the attempt on my life, I'd like to hire you full time until the dastard who did this is caught."

"Did I step into a time machine? Dastard?"

"I'm old, what can I say?"

"I'm not sure you can afford me full-time, Mr. Kostan. My standard fee is twenty-five hundred a day, plus expenses."

Josef removed a checkbook from his desk, scrawled out a check, and handed it to Mick. "I'll double it. Here's your retainer."

Mick pocketed the fifty-thousand dollar check and said, "I'm all yours, sir."

"Good. Go home. I need my beauty sleep, and you certainly need yours. Come back at eight. We'll play some poker."

"Then I guess I should cash this on my way home," he said, patting his pocket.

* * *

Wishing he had found the time to sweep Beth's apartment for bugs, he picked up the phone to call her. "Hi Beth. Did Alexis lay the groundwork for a great story?"

"Unsurprisingly, no, but I bet Julia will help improve it. Try not to contain your jealousy. Alexis invited me to their girls' night out tomorrow night. How was your meeting with Josef?"

"I got the job, and he gave me a ton of money up front. He's really scared, Beth. He has his own people for his office all day, so I have the night shift. I'm going to try to get some sleep now. How about we meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'll miss you tonight, but breakfast sounds great. Wake me when you're done, okay?"

"Promise. See you tomorrow." He really had to get some equipment over there and sweep her apartment for bugs. He was fairly sure it was clean, but they had to keep up the lovers chat until he was certain. In the meantime, he was finding it all too easy to talk to her that way, to think of her that way. Maybe when this was all over…

He'd find another excuse, then another. If Josef realized that Mick was a man not brave enough to risk his own heart for a chance at love, his retainer would probably be less generous.

* * *

Beth thought that she would go crazy, for real, if they had to keep up the lovers routine much longer. Her heart told her they should be lovers, and she knew his did, too. The banter was bad enough; he had better get that equipment over here and sweep her apartment soon so that particular torture would end. But if they managed to worm their way into Julia and Alexis' circle of friends, there would have to be many public displays, if for no other reason than to keep Alexis at bay. Torture it was, when he was what she'd wanted for months, Mick's arms encircling her, his lips… Sometimes, you had to take one for the team.

* * *

For the first time since Julia had involved herself with the group, she was truly frightened. Jonathan lived in San Francisco, but when she recognized her contact, dead on the evening news, she realized just how long his reach was. And then there was Chandra.

Julia had no need of his unsubtle reminder, as the image of Chandra's death haunted her memory to this day. She had been enjoying the night, excited at meeting Jonathan for the first time, and flattered that he had chosen her to accompany him to a late dinner. He was charming, handsome, and wealthy, and he had introduced her to the intriguing secret: the existence of vampires. Knowing she was a natural leader, the invitation meant something more to her; that he favored her to head the Los Angeles group. They had shared expensive wine, a fine meal, and he had asked her if she would be his eyes and ears in LA. Another challenge, another chance to shine was what she lived for. Chandra was out with Josef, both literally and figuratively removing the head, and soon the body would fall, and she would get to share the spotlight. With one of the richest, most powerful vampires in the world out of play, ridding southern California of the rest of the blood-sucking fiends should be easy.

And then the phone call came.

She watched as Jonathan's eyes changed from sharp and intelligent to calmly furious. She heard only his reply, "Where are you?" before he flipped his phone shut. "Chandra failed. We need to go get her, now."

They found Chandra waiting impatiently on a street corner in Encino. She spewed her story of unexpected abandonment, apologizing repeatedly and swearing that next time, she would kill him.

Jonathan said nothing. Not in the car, and not when the car drove straight into an abandoned factory. Not even when he flung open the door and dragged Chandra, screaming, to one of the rusted standpipes, where, with the help of the driver, they bound her, and placed duct tape across her screaming mouth.

"I imagine I know exactly why he dumped you, Chandra. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" From a suitcase in the trunk, Jonathan removed what Julia thought was a glove and placed it on his right hand.

"Come closer, Julia. Witness the punishment for unnecessary failure." Julia moved slightly closer, but Jonathan gestured to a spot just a few feet away from him where he stood, with such finality, that Julia complied.

Chandra's eyes widened as he flexed his hand, sharp, claw-like knives extending from the fingers. She screamed silently against the duct tape as the first slash tore the dress from her body, narrow streaks of blood springing across her torso. "This is how it feels when you battle a vampire and lose." Jonathan raised his hand, slashing wildly at her, and then plunging two of the claws deeply into her jugular.

Julia remembered Chandra's blood splashing across her face, remembered the effort it took not to lose that very special dinner, remembered being lead back to the car wordlessly. She thought she remembered another car speeding toward the building as they drove away.

She would never, ever forget the price she would pay if she failed. Josef Kostan would not survive another attempt on his life.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alexis could not believe her eyes when she finally checked her email. Unfortunately, her clients could, and she it seemed as if every one of them had something to say about the photo. She had spent the better part of the day fielding calls from shocked clients, demanding an explanation. Or asking for a date. Those were easier, as she had no explanation as to how ten-year old pictures that had never before, to her knowledge, graced the internet, somehow ended up in the inboxes of her entire contact list. It was humiliating and had the potential for seriously affecting her business. She needed some significant damage control. Julia always had a clear head. But where was she when Alexis needed her? She had called her three times, but the calls went straight to voicemail. Maybe she would stop by Julia's office on the way home…

Julia was furious. She was humiliated, caught unaware of why her partners insisted on seeing her the moment she arrived at work. Across the conference table, the firm's managing partner sat with an angry and disappointed look on his face, quietly inquiring as to why she had not disclosed her arrest. Her career was in jeopardy, and, if she made one independent or challenging move, perhaps her license to practice law. Worse was the gnawing at her stomach that would be with her for a very long time. Why had Jonathan chosen to destabilize her life at such a critical time in their plan? Clearly, she could not confront him directly. Maybe she could get Alexis to do a little reconnaissance work…

Mick assumed that Josef had something to discuss. None of Josef's poker games ever started before midnight, and Mick hoped Josef didn't mind his being a little late. His mind was on his conversation with Beth, and he had lost track of time. He figured he had better focus on the case before he met with Josef.

"Any news on the email fallout?" Josef asked as he chalked his cue stick.

"I'm afraid not. But Beth is going out with them tomorrow night, I'm sure I'll get an earful when she gets home."

Josef was disappointed, and took it out on the racked balls, three of which he sank on the break. "Care to play a game of eight ball, Mick?"

Mick shook his head. "Not when you're playing like that. You want my condo?"

"No. What on earth would I do with your condo?" He said it as if Mick had suggested he live in an RV.

"You're in it enough to leave a change of clothing."

"Hardly. You just notice because I always try to show up at the most inopportune times." He'd run the table, and was racking the balls in preparation for another assault.

Mick could not disagree with that. "True. Not to change the subject, but I think we should come up with a plan before your poker buddies get here."

"What kind of plan? We're not even sure what we're fighting yet. It will be easy enough to lure the village idiots to their deaths. You want in on that?"

"Don't tempt me. I want to strangle Julia every time I think of her."

The crack of another perfect break rang in the silence, and Mick watched in awe as four balls flew toward the hapless pockets. "Sorry. She's all mine. I have deliberated on that particular pleasure to excruciating end. Are you aware that she blew up my car?"

A slow smile spread across Mick's face. "How about a side bet later, Josef? You pick the hand. If I win, I get the satisfaction of being Julia's end." He said it knowing that one, he wouldn't win, and two, he wouldn't kill her.

Josef shook his head. "Why not? You won't beat me."

"I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Josef ran the table, and set the cue aside. "What's in it for me, if, by some random twist of fate, I should win?" He paused as if to consider the possibilities, and then added, "Perhaps a date with that attractive blonde reporter you seem so fond of."

"Josef…"

"You're still so easy, Mick." He made a show of thinking seriously about the possibilities. "I know. A month of freshies, just for you."

Mick pondered his possible discomfort in drinking fresh blood for an entire month, and then extended his hand. "It's a deal. But I'll be watching the cards, Josef."

Alexis lay staring at the ceiling, sleep an impossibility. She'd gotten past the pictures, surprised once again that in Los Angeles, there was no such thing as bad press. However, Julia's blatant attempt to manipulate her into questioning Jonathan about what had happened infuriated her. There was no confronting him about what had happened to them without any real proof that he had been involved in it. Of which there was none. And she was not about to risk her position with him for Julia, or anyone else.

All she wanted now, more than life, was to be his hero, and ridding the world of the vampire Josef Kostan would make her just that.

* * *

Sorry I took so long... Hope someone's still interested.....


	19. Chapter 19

Hopefully, the wait for the next chapter won't be so long.....

* * *

Fangs or no, Beth felt pretty certain that it would be well worth an attempt to gnaw through her own wrist, to lie in the waiting arms of Morpheus. John was an hour late, and the conversation, never stimulating, had turned to handbags. She couldn't get drunk, she couldn't escape this boredom, and she wondered silently if a massage therapist could work solely on her aching cheeks. Her only consolation was in knowing that Mick was at least as bored as she was.

* * *

"Have you got any matches?" Josef asked as he paced Mick's floor. "I know self-immolation is usually reserved for monks, but I can't drain myself, and you refuse to separate my tortured head from my body."

"Imagine how Beth feels. Imagine being there-"

"Oh, I've spent the last hour imagining how many I could drain before their screaming forced me to simply snap their well-groomed necks."

"Not an option for Beth," Mick said.

Josef sighed. "More's the pity. I think I'll be going."

Mick beat him to the door. "You stay put."

Josef shrugged his shoulders and moved to the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter. "I thought of one positive in all of this."

"You're even less likely to show any mercy when you finally get to play?"

With a nod, Josef settled onto the couch, wishing he'd thought to bring some freshies.

* * *

At least she now knew why Julia and Alexis needed her. The other women in their little 'club' were well below dolphins on the mental food chain. Unless your life revolved around Rodeo Drive. There, they were probably the most knowledgeable people on the planet. She would keep them in mind if Buzzwire ever sprang for a clothing budget.

Finally, the doorbell rang, and Julia hurried to answer it.

"Julia, I beg your forgiveness." Beth saw the top of his blond head as he gave a courtly bow to kiss Julia's hand. When he rose to offer his apology to the others, Beth immediately knew the source of their loyalty. He looked like Brad Pitt in 'Troy,' and she briefly wished he wore the tunic and sandals.

"Ahhh. Beth Turner," he said. "What a pleasure to meet you. I'm a dedicated fan of your work. I'm Jonathan Milgram."

Gazing into dark green eyes that searched hers keenly, Beth accepted his offered hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"It's all true," he laughed.

"Really."

"As long as it was all good. Come, let's get acquainted. Time is short." He led her toward the kitchen as disappointed rumblings followed them.

As charming as Jon was, Beth found it hard to concentrate on his words. The puzzle became far more complicated the instant she met him. He was a vampire, she had no doubt. So why reveal their existence to a bunch of vacuous bimbos who never, ever shut their mouths? Why risk exposure? What had Josef done to this guy?

"…And I understand you have a meeting with the vampire Josef Kostan on Monday?"

She instantly snapped from her puzzle to the conversation at hand. "An interview, yes. But Jon, I'm sorry, I don't believe in vampires. And the meeting is set for 10 a.m. Don't vampires sleep in their coffins all day?"

"Myth." He took her hand, fixing her eyes with a concerned stare. "There are vampires, Beth. Kostan is one of them. Be careful and vigilant. In fact, I should probably accompany you, for your protection. I know how to handle those monsters."

'Then stake yourself, and I'll call Mick,' she thought, wanting badly to extract her hand from his cold grasp. "I'm so sorry. Only my cameraman and I were cleared for the interview. And really, while I appreciate your concern, but there's no danger." It took all her composure not to shudder at his cold appraisal after her last words.

Finally, he relaxed. "You're probably right." He flashed her a brilliant smile, charm oozing from every pore.

She gulped, momentarily wondering if _this_ vampire had the same rule Mick had about vampires and humans.

"Perhaps," he said, fixing her with a seductive gaze, "you might like to have dinner Monday night?"

Beth made a show of checking her schedule, and then smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

He rose, offering his hand in assistance. "Shall we join the others?"

"If I want to keep my friends, I guess we'd better. They've been so anxious to see you."

* * *

Mick saw Josef's expression change the instant he heard the man's voice, boredom replaced by fury. Though he kept silent while Jonathan spoke, Josef worried his lip. When finally they heard Beth leave the kitchen to join the rest of the party, his anger forced him from his chair.

"Okay Josef, who is this guy?"

"He certainly wasn't Jonathan Milgram a year ago. I bought his company, split it into expensive pieces, and sold it off at a huge profit. I made money. As did he." He straightened proudly at the memory of a half-billion dollar profit.

"I'm guessing not nearly as much as you did."

With a look that asked if Mick were kidding, he waved his hand in dismissal. "Of course not. My people are brilliant." He paused. "And that petty bastard killed them, and he's going to seduce Beth, if he gets her alone."

"I don't think Beth's that naïve," Mick said, but his expression betrayed him.

"Mick, trust me. Every woman on my staff was charmed. Hell, I was tempted." He drained another glass of whiskey. "Mick, he'll kill her if he finds out she's involved with us."

"Then we'll just have to get to him first."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. And thanks for your patience.


End file.
